Jowy and Jillia
by Cat Touch
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kisah asmara Jowy dan Jillia di buat Romeo dan Juliet versi parody. Disini ceritakan pertikaian keluarga Blight dan Atreides, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka ditentang keluarga masing-masing terutama oleh sang kakak Luca Blight.


**Cerita ini diambil dari komik yang saya buat Romeo and Juliet versi parody, ceritanya sedikit saya edit. Cerita Fic adalah Romeo and Juliet versi parody versi lain dari fic yang saya publish di fandom Kingdom Hearts … **

**Disclaimer : Saya benci mengatakannya tapi apa boleh buat, Suikoden dan Romeo and Juliet bukan milikku tapi milik Konami dan William Shakespeare. Kalau beneran milikku udah di jadiin anime semua Suikoden series hehe…**

Read and Enjoy

**Jowy and Jillia**

Cerita ini bermula dengan pertikaian 2 keluarga yaitu keluarga Blight dan Atreides.

Keluarga Blight adalah pengusaha motor yang amat laku minta ampun sampai-sampai membuka cabang di seluruh wilayah Highland maupun Dunan . Keluarga Blight juga mempunyai sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Sang kakak bernama Luca, dia amat terkenal karena memiliki wajah yang seram, kata para tetangga sih wajahnya turunan papihnya . Gara-gara itu dia di jauhi oleh para gadis di tempatnya kuliah sudah ditolak 99 gadis. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang bernama Jilia, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan dia bersama kakaknya bagaikan lagit dan tanah.

Sedangkan Jowy berasal dari keluarga Atreides merupakan juragan mobil angkot sampai ada 50 angkotan kota yang nganggur halaman rumahnya…lho kok pada nganggur, gini ceritanya pada saat itu orang-orang di Highland lebih suka pake motor ketimbang pake angkot. Kata mereka sih, kalo pake motor duit mereka lebih irit untuk beli bensin daripada pake ngeluarin duit 2x lipat hanya buat ongkos. Gara-gara itulah keluarga Atreides sangaaaaaaaaatlah miskin, gara-gara kedua keluarga itu bermusuhan dan gara-gara itulah tubuh Jowy sangat kurus cacing yang kepanasan dan kulitnya amaaaaaaat hitam. Dan gara-gara itulah rambut Jowy yang lembut dan panjang sekarang jadi gimbal dan keras seperti sapu injuk, banyak orang menyangka kalo Jowy turunan negro (poor Jowy).

Suati hari Jowy dan Jillia bertemu, dan mereka langsung jatuh cinta. Mereka tahu bahwa keluarga mereka saling bermusuhan dan pastinya tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka sehingga Jowy merahasiakan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga Atreides

(^_^)

Pada suatu hari Luca Blight menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis, tapi sayang bukan menjawab 'ya atau tidak', gadis itu malah kocar-kacir berlari ke kantor polisi. Pada saat menyatakan cinta, Luca bawa-bawa tali dan sang gadis itu menyangka bahwa dia akan gantung olehnya. Akhirnya Luca menjelaskan kepada polisi, dia sudah mengajak jalan-jalan anjing kesayangannya dan tidak sadar bahwa anjingya itu kabur.

-Di kamar Jillia-

" SIALLLLLLL, kenapa nasib gue sial-sial banget sih!" teriak Luca yang depresi.

" Abang sih…masa ga nyadar Shiro udah kabur tambah wajah kakak yang serem itu." Kata Jillia duduk di depan komputer tersayangnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luca.

"Heh, Jillia serem juga ga gini-gini juga kaleeee…" kesal Luca. " Dasar old man, gara-gara dia tuh gue lahir dengan wajah gini.."

" Itu takdir, bang" jawab Jillia ketus.

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

" Lho, ada tamu? Kak, mana papih dan mamih?" Tanya Jillia.

" Ah, katanya papih pergi dinas luar kota , dan kalo jam segini mamih pasti lagi arisan di rumah tante Lucia, sana buka pintunya"

" Abang sajalah paling-paling promosi langganan koran, kalo liat abang biasanya langsung kabur"

" Dasar…" kesal Luca

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

" Kok lama banget sih…" kata Jowy sambil memencet tombol rumah Jillia.

" Heh, tukang koran berisik banget sih! Ga tau gue lagi stress" teriak Luca sambil membuka pintun dengan memakai wajah ganasnya.

" " teriak Jowy dan terjatuh ketika melihat wajah Luca.

" Oh, lu, ngapain tidur-tiduran disana? Mau ketemu adek gue ya ?" kata Luca dingin

" Ahaha…iya kukira kamu gorila."

"Apa?" Tanya Luca.

" Ah, enggak kok." Jawab Jowy dengan keringat dingin

(^_^)

" Oh, Jilliaku tersayang…apa sayangku ga kangen sama abang," tiba-tiba Jowy memeluk Jillia yang sedang asyik main fb-an.

" Ah, Jowy kemana aja sih kamu…udah seminggu ga ketemu." Jawab Jillia menolak pelukannya karena kesal.

" Ahaha…aku di suruh kerja, Jillia…Culgan sang supir sedang sakit jadi babeh nyuruh aku jadi supir sementara," Jawab Jowy.

" Tapi kok ga ngehubungi aku kalo kamu lagi sibuk," Tanya Jillia

" Biasalah, kamu tau kan kalu aku ga punya duit, sebagai permintaan maaf, abang nyanyikan lagu buat Jilliaku…"

Saking bahagianya, Jowy tidar sadar jika hp-nya terjatuh dan masuk ke kolong itu bukan hp punya Jowy, itu adalah hp pemberian Jillia karena saking miskinnya Jowy ga punya duit buat belinya. Kesal dengan kelakuan Jowy yang jarang ngasih kabar sehingga Jillia ngasih hp-nya pada Jowy, wajar Jillia banyak hpnya dalam saku-nya ada 3 hp belum lagi di kamarnya yang ga ke itung. Setelah berjam-jam bernyanyi akhirnya Jowy pulang.

" Jillia, gue mau bikin sambel nih beliin terasi di warung mang Kiba!" kata Luca yang sedang memotong cabe di dapur.

" Iyaaaa, bentar aku lagi dandan nih…"

" Halah, ke warung aja dandan,"

Setelah Jillia pergi ke warung mang Kiba, tiba-tiba hp Jowy yang terjatuh berbunyi….

_**DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN BARU KENAL NGAJAK TIDUR…**_

" Gila, suara apa tuh?" Tanya Luca yang kagetnya minta ampun. Dan dia menemukan hp Jowy yang berbunyi itu.

"Oh, ini kan hp anak itu…" Luca yang memegang hp itu dan pada LCD-nya tertulis 'best friend'.

" Hallo," kata Luca dengan dingin.

" _Jowy~~" _terdengar suara perempuan.

" _Woii, sini Nanami…ini kan hp aku kalo mau telepon sono pake hp sendiri" _kemudian terdengar suara laki-laki.

" _Maaf, Jowy, nih Nanami ngeganggu terus. Ngomong-ngomong lama banget sih ngangkatnya…bukannya kamu mau curhat, aku tunggu kok ga telepon. Katanya kamu tadi pergi ke rumah Jillia, ya?"_

" Ini siapa?" Tanya Luca dengan muka durja.

" _Lho ini Jowy,kan?"_

"Bukan, ini kakak Jillia. Kayanya dia ngejatuhin hp-nya disini."

" _Ini Riou, teman baiknya…"_

" _Ahaha ga ngangka aku bakalan ngomong sama kakaknya…tapi kata Jowy gawat kalo dia ketahuan sama kakaknya yang mirip gorila itu, jika Jowy dari keluarga Atreides katanya dia bakalan di jadiin kambing bakar…haha lucu ya…"_

" Apa maksudnya?"

" _Tapi kata aku malahan mirip kingkong" _

" Bukan itu yang gue tanyakan, dia Atreides?"

" _Iya namanya Jowy Atrei…des….Ooooppppsss!"_ kata Riou panik.

" _Ahhh..Riou kamu kebanyakan ngomong jadi kelepasan,"_ terdengar suara Nanami

" _Ahaha maaf kak udah ngeganggu…"_ Riou langsung menutup teleponnya.

_TUT TUT TUT TUT _

" Dasar anak ingusan, bau kencur kurang asem berani-raninya ngebohongi Luca Blight ini" kata Luca yang marah tidak tertahankan.

(^_^)

Malam harinya Jowy datang berkunjung lagi , tapi dia berbeda dengan kemarin sekarang dia berada di luar rumah dan Jillia berada di balkon kamarnya supaya lebih mesra. Katanya sih pingin mirip dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet .

"Ohhhhh…Namine, kau bagaikan sinar rembulan dihatiku, kecantikanmu begitu mempersona…" kata Jowy sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengapit tangkai bunga merah di mulutnya.

" Ah, Jowy…" Jillia yang terbawa suasana.

"Setangkai mawar meraaaaaaahhhhhhhh…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh yang kuberikan kepadamu di malam ini…." Dengan riangnya Jowy menari tarian ngebor yang ga karuan. Sampai-sampai terjadi gempa 6,5 skala rechter yang menyebabkan seluruh warga kota Highland maupun Dunan panik dan berhamburan keluar….

Tiba-tiba lewat seorang anak kecil bersama ibunya yang habis pulang belanja.

"Mama, mama ada orang aneh…" Seorang anak kecil yang melintas bersama ibunya menunjuk Jowy yang asyik menari.

"Jangan dilihat!" Sang ibu itu menutup mata anaknya. "Ayo pulang, bahaya disini ada orang gila." Ibu itu pun mengendong anaknya dan berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

Sementara itu…

" Sialan anak itu, sudah mempermainkan Luca Blight yang gagah perkasa ini," omel Luca yang sedang duduk pojok kamarnya.

Saat itu Jillia belum mengetahui bahwa Luca sudah mengetahui rahasia Jowy.

" Dieeee…Pig!" kata Luca berkomat-kamit sambil menusukan paku pada sebuah boneka yang di beri nama 'JOWY'

Tapi sayang santet Luca tidak mempan pada Jowy malahan nyanyiannya makin besar dan terdengar di perbatasan Toran.

" Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya Gremio

" Ah, ga ada apa-apa…tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing setelah mendengar suara aneh yan makin lama makin terdengar jelas," jawab Tir McDohl

" Dari tadi saya tidak mendengar apa-apa," kata Gremio kebingungan.

" Coba Gremio dengarkan dengan seksama"

"_Se….tang…kai… ma…..war"_

" Ahhhh…Iya terdengar…hoekkkkk…saya mau muntah…" kata Gremio berlari-lari ke kamar mandi yang tidak kuat mendengar suara itu. Tak lama kemudian Tir pun ikut menyusul.

"Setangkai mawar meraaaaaaahhhhhhhh…" Jowy yang asyik dengan tarian patah-patahnya seperti cacing kepanasan .

BLETAKKKKKKKK!

Tiba-tiba Jowy berhenti menyanyi Jowy dan merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Ternyata sesuatu yang terkena kepalanya itu adalah hp-nya.

" Lho sejak kapan hp-ku ada disini?" Tanya Jowy bingung.

Dan yang melemparnya itu adalah Luca dengan wajah yang seram makin dekat makin angker tuh wajahnya.

" Anak kurang ajar!"

" Hah?"

" Sialan! Beraninya membohongi gue, gue tau kalo lu berasal dari keluarga Atreides!" marah Luca.

" Hah, kok tau?" Tanya Jowy yang gemetaran.

" Teman lu yang namanya Riou yang ngasih tau!"

" Ahh…kenapa Riou ngasih tau sih" kesal Jowy

" DIE, PIG!" Luca bersiap-siap memukul Jowy dengan senjata andalannya.

" NOOOOO!" teriak Jowy.

" Kakak! Jangannnnnn!" teriak Jillia.

" Dasar tak tau malu!" Luca memukul Jowy dengan sapu lidi senjata andalannya itu.

" Ampuuuuuuuunnn, emaaaaaaaaakkk!" Jowy merintih kesakitan.

" Emangnya gue emak elo!"

Akhirnya Jowy pergi menjauh dari kediaman Blight. Setelah kejadian itu Agares dan Sara mengetahui bahwa putrinya berpacaran dengan Jowy yang berasal dari keluarga Atreides. Kemudian Jillia diceramahi 7 hari 7 malam non stop. Dan mereka mengurung Jillia di kamarnya dan menyita semua hp-nya dan juga memutuskan untuk menikahkan Jillia dengan orang lain.

Saat keluarga Blight tertidur nyenyak, Jillia berniat untuk kabur. Untungnya jendela balkonnya tidak terkunci sehingga Jillia bisa kabur lewat sana dengan melompatinya.

" Hahaha… untung aku kan ahli lompat jauh di sekolah" puji Jillia pada dirinya.

(^_^)

Sedangkan Jowy sedang menunggu Jillia di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Dengan kekuatan cinta dia tau bahwa Jillia bakalan datang menyusulnya di sini.

" _Maaf-maaf aku kelepasan bicara…" _kata Riou dalam telepon.

" Arghhh aku lagi seneng-senengnya pacaran ama Jullia…" kesal Jowy.

" _Makanya aku minta maaf, o ya sekarang Nanami sedang membuat makan malam, kamu mau ikut ga?"_ Tanya Riou dengan santai

" Bisa-bisa kamu bicara santai saat aku menderita gini! Aku benci kau!" teriak Jowy dan langsung menutup telepon.

_TUT TUT TUT TUT _

" Lha, kok di tutup?" Tanya Riou bingung.

" Riou, Jowy ikut ga makam malam sama kita?" Tanya Nanami dari dapur .

" Kalo ga salah sih Katanya dia ada acara sama keluarganya," Jawab Riou (arghhhh Riou polos banget sih kau!)

" Oooo, sayang sekali padahal aku memasak dengan susah payah…" Nanami meletakan kare buatanya di meja. Meskipun dibilang kare itu tak terlihat seperti kare warnanya yang hitam dan muncul gelembung-gelembung pada kare tersebut.

Kita kembali ke cerita Jowy…

" Haduh, kok Jillia lama sih?" kesal Jowy.

" BANDREKKKKKKK…" datanglah tukang bandrek.

" Bang, beli dua hehe buat Jillia nih, pasti dia kedinginan. Satunya berapa, bang?" Tanya Jowy.

" Biasa 2000-an…"

" Oke-lah…" Jowy mengambil uang di sakunya tapi ternyata dia punya uang pas 2000. " Ah, bang ga jadi beli dya, satu ajalah, hehe"

" Ya elah udah ga jadi, recehan lagi," kata tukang bandrek nerima sepuluh biji uang 200-an dari Jowy."

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Jillia.

" Jowyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…." Teriak Jillia mendekatinya

" Hai, Jillia…" jawab Jowy sambil menikmati bandreknya

" Kok ga bagi-bagi sih…hiks…hiks…" isak Jillia

" Maaf Jillia… uangnya pas-pasan sih, biar aku beliin, mana duitnya…"

" Ga mau ah, aku kepengennya yang gratis. O ya bukannya kita kesini mau ngomongin hubungan kita." Jillia terlihat cemas.

" Oh iya ya…"

" Papih dan mamih aku sudah tau hubungan kita, gimana nih…aku bakalan di nikahkan sama Klaus anaknya mang Kiba…"

" APAAAAAAAAAAA…anaknya mang Kiba, haduh gimana nih, aku punya utang sama mang Kiba udah sebulan ga dibayar…" teriak Jowy kaget.

" Haaaaaaahhh Jowy, aku serius nih…ayo kita kabur dari sini?"

" Percuma kita kabur juga. kamu tau kan abangmu itu amat dikenal semua orang, mau kemana kita pasti ketahuan, Luca itu terkenal dengan ke-seram-annya, jika dia bikin pengumuman orang ilang pasti orang-orang ketakutan dan diberitahu dimana lokasi kita sekarang…"

" Oh iya ya.." angguk Jillia.

" Liat nih tanganku, sampe bengak-bengkak di pukulin abang Jillia…aduhhh sakitnya minta ampun udah seminggu belum sembuh-sembuh, kayanya nih bengkak bakalan membengkas nih…aduhhh, aku bakalan ga laku nih kalo jelek gini," kata Jowy.

" Itu kah udah dari sananya," ledek Jillia

" Meskipun gitu kamu suka kan sama aku,hehe"

" Kalo begitu gimana kita bunuh diri saja?" Tanya Jillia sambil mengeluarkan dua botol racun.

" Hah, bunuh diri! Ga mau kata pak ustad kalo bunuh diri bakal masuk neraka," tolak Jowy

" Sejak kapan kamu taat agama? Emang kamu mau terus diburu abang aku sampe ujung dunia dan terus dipukulin sama sapu lidinya?"

-Di kediaman Blight-

" APAAAAAAAAAAA! Jillia kabur?" Luca terkejut

" Cepat sana cari adekmu?" suruh Agares.

" Yaah, papih malam gini suruh anaknya berkeliaran, ga takut diculik?"

" Siapa yang mau berani nyulik lu? Palingan lu nyulik anak orang, cepat pergi keburu jauh tuh adekmu…" Agares mengusir anaknya.

" Ogah!" jawabnya ketus

"Beraninya lu ngelawan orang tua…"

" Emang papih udah tua, liat tuh rambutnya ubanan dan keriputannya banyak banget"

" Ya udah kalo lu ga mau, papih ambil kunci motor lu, biar tau rasa…" Agares mengancam Luca.

" Ahh, dasar kakek-kakek tua!" kesal Luca

(^_^)

Saat itu Luca pergi untuk mencari adiknya dengan motor scoopy pink-nya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Jowy merinding merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

" Bagaimana Jowy? Mau ga?" Tanya Jullia lagi.

" Ya udah bunuh diri aja, biar Jillia yang tanggung dosanya," kata Jowy menerima botol racun dari Jillia.

" Kok, aku nanggung dosa lu sih,"

Merekapun bersama-sama meminum racun dari botol mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kemudian…

"Lha, kok aku ga mati-mati?" tanya Jowy yang kebingungan.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu tampan sehingga racun pun kalah dengan ketampananku...hahaha" Puji Jowy.

Jowy melihat Jillia yang sudah terbaring dan wajahnya yang putih menjadi pucat sekali di tanah. Pandangannya beralih pada botol yang dia minum dan pada labelnya terbaca 'ini obat kuat'.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Jowy yang terkejut.

"Pantesan ga mempan, ini kan obat kuat…haaaaahh Jillia kok bisa-bisanya salah beli obat" keluh Jowy.

" Jillia tunggu aku akan beli racun asli, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu akan menyusulmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu sendiri biar neraka pun cinta kita akan …" Kata Jowy sambil berlari menuju kota.

Tiba-tiba Jillia terbangun. Ketika dia membuka matanya Jowy sudah tidak ada.

" Jowy, dimana kamu?" Jillia kebingungan

Lha? Jillia masih hidup. Ternyata setelah diselidiki obat yang dia minum itu obat tidur.

" Aduhhhhhh, kok ga toko yang ga buka?" teriak Jowy

"Ya-iyalah malam gini mana ada toko yang buka," Jawab author.

"Woi, author lu kan tampil bukan di adegan ini, pergi sana!" Jowy nendang author

Tiba-tiba lewat dua orang gadis

" Hei, tau ga tadi Klaus anak mang Kiba ngajak aku berkencan," kata gadis bernama Sierra.

" Ahhh, masa…aku iri deh dia kan tampan. Oh ya Klaus itu siapa?" kata Viki temannya.

" Masa, kamu lupa dia kan teman sekelas kita,"

" Ha, iya ya…" Viki ngangguk ga tau dia ngerti atau tidak.

" Hai, Sierra. Hai Viki" sapa Jowy mendekati mereka.

" Oh kamu Atreides anak juragan angkot," sahut Sierra.

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Viki

" Dasar pelupa, dia kan tetangga kamu," kata Sierra

" Oh ya," jawab Viki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" Mau ga kalian makan malam bersamaku?" kata Jowy sambil membungkuk dan menjulurkan tangannya pada mereka.

" Tumben kamu ngajak –ngajak makan biasa kamu bokek melulu," kata Sierra

Karena efek dari buat kuat yang Jowy minum dia berubah drastis dan melupakan tentang Jillia.

" Jowy, dimana kamu?" Jillia yang masih kebingungan mencari pacarnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" suara mirip dengan ketawa buto ijo

Begitu mendengarnya Jillia tau itu suara Jowy dan melihat Jowy sedang memegang bahu Sierra dan Viki. Di malam dan di jam yang sama, Luca sedang mencari-cari adiknya dengan motor pinky kesayangannya.

"Lho, itu kan?" kata Luca setelah melihat Jowy.

" JOWYYYYYYY!" teriak Jillia.

" Ah, Jillia…" Jowy menyadari kehadiran Jillia ditambah di belakang ada kakaknya.

" Ternyata kamu selingkuh!" teriak Jillia sambil memukul Jowy memakai sapu lidi milik kakaknya.

" Ampunn maaaaaaak…" teriak Jowy kesakitan.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah dari percintaan Jowy dan Jillia. Gara-gara itulah akhirnya Jowy bermusuhan dengan Riou, dan sampai sekarang pun Riou ga tau apa sebabnya Jowy membencinya. Lha, terus Luca kemanain? Yah, kita simak cerita di bawah ini.

" Hahahaha, cewe mau jadi pacarku," kata Luca pada Sierra dan Viki.

" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk! Ada hantu! " teriak Sierra setelah melihat wajah luca yang menyeramkan.

" Sierra, kamu kan vampire, kok takut sama hantu? Lho, vampire itu apa ya?" Viki geleng-geleng kepala tidak karuan.

**End**

**Emak=) panggilan untuk ibu/ibu-ibu**

**Mang=) panggilan untuk paman/orang yang berdagang**

**Hahaha gimana garing kan? Endingnya rada sedikit canggung. Maaf jika ada beberapa karakter yang di bikin narsis, geje, dll demi kelangsungan cerita :). Ini fanfic oneshot terpanjang saya jadi Saya mohon kritik atau saran.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
